An LED (Light Emitting Diode) device is a solid state semiconductor device that can directly convert electrical energy to visible light. LED technologies provide many advantages including energy conservation, environment protection, device practicability and stability, short response time, long operational lifetime, etc. To promote the low carbon life style and protect environment, LED technologies have been widely adopted in various lighting applications. LED lighting devices fit well into the developing trend of utilizing highly efficient and environmentally friendly lightings.
Nowadays, there are various home security devices and systems. Existing home security systems often employ specialized surveillance devices to monitor indoor environments. A monitoring personnel needs to watch surveillance videos to determine whether there is any illegal activity. However, this type of security systems is difficult to operate and may not provide timely detection and prevention of wrongful activities.
The disclosed method and system for audio broadcasting are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.